101 Ways To Convice Briar That He Loves Sandry
by Lily Evans Potter Star
Summary: Exactly as the title reads: This story is to give Briar proof that he is madly in love with Sandry, using 101 techniques. Note:This will be a collection of short stories one for each separate way.


101 Ways To Convince Briar He Loves Sandry

By Lily EP Star

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: Hi and welcome to 101 Ways To Convince Briar That He Loves Sandry. Yes I am actually going to try and find 101 ways. I would just like to say that this fanfiction is dedicated to my entire group of fellow Briar/Sandry Shippers and to annoy the hell out of Luna!! Cheers!!!!_

_-Lils-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. They all belong to the great Tammy. Bow down or feel the wrath. Wait!! Actually the plot is mine-take it and die at the hand of my wand!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way Number One: Send the Angel and the Devil

Briar Moss sat out in his garden. He couldn't stand to be inside the cottage one more moment-it was making him hear things. As he looked after one of his many miniature shakkens he heard the bickering again. Looking around he saw nothing. Was it possible that, he, Briar Moss, one of the most gorgeous teens ever, was going insane? Shaking the notion he stood-it must be one of his foster sisters playing a trick-on-him. Probably Sandry.

_Flashback_

"Good Morning Briar!!!" cried Sandry, who for some Gods cursed reason, was incredibly cheery.

"Eh…." He grunted back at her. He would never understand girls. He watched her make tea and oatmeal, resting his chin on his interlocked hands and propping his elbows up on the table. He had always loved the way her braids moved and had the ribbon tied into them.

"Hey Sandry." She merely glanced at him. A few minutes later she set two cups of hot chocolate and oatmeal with raspberries down with a clatter.

"Yes dear Briar?" She practically sung.

"Why, in the name of the Gods, are you so cheery?" He asked.

"No reason that would appeal to you Briar," she snapped suddenly, twisting a braid around her finger.

"Testy Duchess, are we? One of your suitors gone astray?" He countered.

"Briar how is it that I always end up fighting with you-why exactly do you care so much for my personal life?" She cried, looking upset.

"Because Sandry, I don't want you to have any suitors. Wait did I just think what I thought I though? Oh shoot. Well you knew the whole "We're just siblings." thing would come to an end sooner or later." He thought agitatedly.

He looked up to see that Sandry had fled the room whilst he was lost in his train of thought.

"Well you got what you wanted. The cheery noble finally went away." A cold, conceited voice drawled from his left shoulder.

"She's just upset because this stupid _boy_," Briar felt a sharp rap on his head, "-is too upset to notice that she's madly in love with him." Came a smooth voice from his right.

"Um…Hello?" He asked. Peering to his right he saw white clad figure. There was a little arrow over her head that said "Angel". Shaking his head he cautiously peered to the left. On that shoulder was a man dressed in red with a similar arrow that read "Devil". That one had an evil smirk.

"Hi Briar. I'm Angel and that's Devil. We're here to help you come to terms with your love for Sandrilene. Don't-" Angel started to tell him before Devil cut in.

"I'm here to tell you that she's a dirty rotten noble who you should have nothing to do with. If that pretty little face wants to cry over you-"The evil one started before Briar cut him off.

"Sandry's crying? I made her cry? I have to find her…. and leave before you make me go crazy."

_End Flashback_

He had looked all over the house but hadn't found the surly brunette. It had kind of disheartened him.

"Sandry? I'm sorry for this morning…. I hadn't meant to make you cry." He laughed, "I thought I taught you to have more backbone than that Duchess."

But the bickering only increased.

"Shut up!!" Briar yelled to all the surrounding areas. Gods they sounded like him and Sandry. That's when it hit him-they sounded like him and Sandry. Him and Sandry _fighting._ He didn't like it when he and Sandry fought.

"So ignorant one have you finally realized that you love her?" Angel smirked. From his opposite shoulder he heard muffled yelling. He looked to see Devil bound and gagged, then his eyes widen like saucers as he realized that his beloved Stitch Witch could do the same thing.

"Briar? You look like you've just seen Tris and Daja together? What's the matter?" Sandry asked, coming out of the cottage. She frowned at him and waved a delicate hand in front of his face. "Bri-ar. Oh _Briar._"

"What? Huh? Oh. Hi Sandry…I'm so sorry for this morning." He said, rubbing a toe in the dirt.

"What are you talking about?" Sandry replied, taking on her ever-famous fists-on-hips pose.

"The fight…I don't like it when we fight." He said.

"Well neither do I. But you're so caught up in your jealousy. I can see it in your eyes Briar. It's the same look as when one of your beautiful chosen ones is off dancing with one of my boys. I don't know why Briar but…. you are jealous of me," It was Sandry's turn to scuff the ground with a slippered (A/N: Not like a bedroom slipper-like a ballet slipper) toe, "And I kind of like it."

"Well the thing is Sandry….I love you."

He was blushing…._ Briar Moss _was blushing. Sandry had started hysterically laughing. Now the blush was from embarrassment more than what he'd said.

"Oh Briar, I'm sorry. Its just-I never thought I'd see you blush. Especially over me." Sandry whispered, coming to rest her head on his chest and wrap her arms around his neck. Seeing the humor in the situation he laughed and kissed the beautiful Stitch Witch.

His beautiful Stitch Witch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Ok here are a couple of things that I need to mention. First off I neglected to say that this takes place a year or so after WoTE so there may be some spoilers in future chapters. Second thing is that this story will only be updated A) when I have time and how fast will be judged by the response B) If I don't run out of ideas but I already have at least two for future chapters. Three is that this won't be one story but instead a series of short ones. This story can be amazing but only with your help!! Four is I have nothing against Daja's sexuality but pairing her off with Tris? And people say Briar/Sandry have no chance? Thanks for reading and for my mental health (what's left of it) please review!!_

_-Lils-_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
